


Just Brown Eyes

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Christmas, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the twinkling lights and beneath the mistletoe, Sal realises that brown eyes are everything but just brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick. I've been to work. I've been living life on a hardcore level and I've been kind of failing.   
> BlueWhale97 requested that I do some Christmas drabbles so I hope this piece of poetic fluff is a good enough to start with!.

They were stood squirming beneath the mistletoe when Sal realised that Q's eyes were something more than _just_ brown.

 

The soft hue from twinkling fairy lights eliminated all the dark shadows beneath and within those eyes and Sal saw an assortment of colours he had never thought existed. A stream of liquid chocolate surrounded the darkest pupil and slowly entwined with soft cognac swirls; the colour of the most expensive liquid they sold behind vintage bars and matched Q's aged soul perfectly. There were smudges of amber that trailed further into the shade of cinnamon flecked with soft reds and nearest the edge lay the sweetest shade of honey.

 

Those liquid eyes stared into Sal's soul, bypassing any barrier he had half-heartedly attempted to erect, and bore deep into the root of his own desires. Of their own accord his fingers stretched to brush against the rough tousle of beard that Q had failed to trim and he brushed a lock of dark hair away, letting a gentle sigh quiver from between his parted lips. His thumb brushed the very edge of those beautiful brown eyes and just like magic, they shone with desire that he hoped matched his own.  

 

It was then that Sal realised he loved those beautiful brown eyes and the owner even more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> As I start to feel better I'll be writing more.


End file.
